


Until Death Do Us Part

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha Zachary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Chris, Pinto, Pregnant Chris, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris和Zachary结婚，并怀有了孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> ……挑战了一下心目中的AO最完美的关系。  
> 白色情人节快乐。  
> 嗯……可能不是很应景的爱情故事……

Chris的阿姨在他五岁的时候怀孕了。

他牵着他母亲的手停在了他叔叔家的前院外，他们看到Chris的阿姨正坐在前院里放置的长椅上闭着眼睛小睡，苍白的眼皮在午后阳光的照耀下就像闪烁的珍珠那样漂亮。

Chris的叔叔坐在阿姨的右手边，左手掌心紧握着阿姨的右手。他回过头看向作为客人光临的他们二人，用左手比了个安静的手势。

男人站起身，右手的食指拂过他妻子卷曲的金色发丝。他俯身，将嘴唇印在了那正轻轻颤抖着的珍珠色眼皮上。

微凉的秋风吹过了Chris的身体，他将自己的躯体贴近了他母亲的大腿。

“阿姨？”

Chris的阿姨笑着看向和她一起坐在客厅沙发上的Chris，她伸手将一粒青苹果味的糖果放在了Chris的手中。

“怎么了，Chris？”

“我能摸摸你的肚子吗？”

女性温柔的褐色眼睛惊诧地眨了眨，但随即她嘴角弯起，露出温柔的笑容。“当然可以。”

“……硬硬的——”Chris微微嘟起嘴，他以为他摸到的那大大的肚子会是软软的，就像他爸爸的“啤——酒——肚——”那样。

“是啊，里面有个小弟弟……或者小妹妹。”Chris的阿姨伸手摸了摸孩子柔软的金发。“以后你也会有噢，在你的肚子里……”

硬硬的。

Chris看着面前墙壁上那大大的全身镜中赤裸着上身的自己。他的右手按在腹部微微凸起的圆弧形上，五指的指腹按过那包裹着小小生命的皮肤。

就像阿姨的肚子……一样。

那应该已经是很久以前的事情了，但那份触感真实的如同他昨天才抚摸过阿姨的的肚皮。一样的形状，一样的触感——他自那圆弧的最上方抚摸到下方。他的手指微微施加力道。

在这个肚子里，孕育着一个——

“Chris？”

Chris屏住了呼吸。

另一个男人炽热的手指抚摸上他的背脊。那是男人的右手的食指和中指，它们并在一起，顺着凹陷的脊柱自尾骨缓缓向上游动。

Chris咬住自己的舌尖，忍住躯体下意识敏感起来的颤抖和喉咙深处的呻吟。

“怎么看了那么久？”

“Zach……抱歉。”

“不，你不需要道歉，你没有做任何不对的事。”Zachary的胸膛贴近了Chris的背脊，“又在看你的肚子吗？”那双温柔的褐色眼睛微微眯起。

镜中Zachary的表情让Chris想起了他的叔叔。

“……对，总觉得……”Chris笑了笑，他只顾着关注Zachary的表情而没有去在意自己笑起来的方式，但一定和过去他每一次露出的笑容那样难看的自己都无法忍受。“很奇怪……”

“你是Omega，能怀孕不是什么奇怪的事情。”Zachary的手掌自Chris背后的腰肌摸至他的腰侧，直到他鼓起的腹部。“这里面，孕育着我和你的孩子，Chris。”Zach温热的嘴唇亲了亲Chris的肩膀。

“是、是啊……”

在这个世界里男人能够怀孕不是什么应该抵触的事情。他应该对此感觉理所当然——因为他是Omega啊。

Chris看着Zach的手指怜爱地抚摸着那硬硬的圆弧形肚子。

在那柔软的人类皮肤下的子宫内，孕育着他和Zach的孩子——一个男孩或是一个女孩。

再过三个月，将会有一个婴儿从他的两腿间……

Chris的牙齿咬住了口腔内的软肉。他是Omega，渴求被Alpha触碰，渴求被保护在Alpha的臂膀中，渴求孕育孩子是理所当然的。这一切都是……理所当然的。

“你总是喜欢看这么久……为什么？”

拥有着Chris的alpha因为亲吻着他肩膀的姿势而半垂下脸，他抬起褐色的眼睛看向了镜中Chris的双眼。

omega的心脏在那视线的注视下因为颤栗而突然刺痛起来，他甚至产生了自己因此而窒息的错觉。

“我……”Chris干涩地开口回答，“我只是，觉得……”

正确答案是什么？Chris希望自己能够有五分钟的时间来思考这个问题。如果没能说出正确答案——

“……我变得越来越胖，你可能会……”他扭开头，试着用羞怯来掩饰，“……上次去检查，我听坐在我旁边的omega说肚子上留下肥胖纹，那很难看——”

“噢，Chris，”

拥有Chris的alpha将鼻尖抵在Chris的颈动脉处，他清晰地听到了他的丈夫陶醉地深深吸气的声音。

不能颤抖，Chris不能颤抖，也不能挣扎、拒绝和抵抗，那些都是错误的答案——

“你不明白你现在的模样对我来说多么的……充满魅力。”Zach的手指顺着孕育着生命的圆弧形向下滑动，指腹蹭过肚脐眼下方那些软软的体毛，“……噢，每次看到你怀有我孩子的这副模样，我就得躲在厕所里，抚慰自己——”

“啊……”Chris发出一声惊呼……不，这是呻吟，他感觉到了自己脸颊的滚烫。那是每一次被Zach插入的时候他会发出的声音。

alpha炽热的勃起抵上了Chris的臀缝。

“Chris……”Zach在Chris敏感的右耳边低喃，“你闻起来好甜，就像……爆米花。”

Chris的穴口就好像期待着被插入那样紧缩了一下。他吐出一声喘息，无法自控地蜷缩起自己的十指。他想要并起两腿，阻止身体本能分泌出的蜜液沾到他的内裤上。

……随意动弹不是正确的答案。

Zach的性器小心地离开，在Chris几乎要松口气地叹息时，alpha再一次将自己的睡裤和性器挤入了Chris的臀缝内。

“啊！”

“我还记得我们第一次看电影，你买了一桶爆米花，就像个小仓鼠那样边看电影边安静地吃。”

Chris闻到了某种味道——某种他会双腿发软，大脑空白的浓郁气味。

这是Zach的味道——是Chris丈夫的味道，是alpha的味道，是omega无法抵抗只能臣服的味道。

Chris的本能驱使他软下身躯，驱使他放弃坚持然后遗忘所有的理智。

“我还记得那天你的嘴唇尝起来都是甜甜的爆米花味。”Zach炽热的舌头舔上Chris的后颈。“你现在闻起来就是这样……甜。”

“……Zach……”Chris听到自己颤抖着的声音。

他微微垂下脑袋，凸起的肚子挡住了他的视线，但他敏感的皮肤告诉他先前还在爱抚他腹部的手指已经摸入了睡裤的松紧带下。

“Chris，把手撑在镜子上。”

Chris想要说出口的拒绝被他自己咬碎在牙尖——他不能拒绝他的丈夫，他不能拒绝拥有他的alpha，他……他不能拒绝这个让他怀孕的男人。

“……好的。”

“乖巧的Chris……”Zach像是赞赏Chris一样亲了亲Chris竖起汗毛的后颈。“我不会伤害你的，你知道这点，不是吗？”男人的手指温柔地包裹住了Chris内裤中半勃的性器，“我会很温柔地……操你，Chris。”

“是的……”Chris在那气息的侵袭下说不出那句肯定回答以外的任何话语，他听从着他的拥有者下达的命令，伸出双手，将手掌撑在冰凉的镜子上。

“多么乖巧——”

Zachary炽热的舌头顺着Chris的后颈向下滑动，湿热的舌尖在Chris凹陷的脊柱留下一条湿痕，在热度离开后皮肤上只残留下微凉的温度。

Chris轻声地发出呜咽声。

“我还记得……刚开始你不是很喜欢在镜子前做爱。”Zach的话语吹拂在Chris冒出汗珠的背脊上，“你会羞怯，挣扎……软软的耳朵会变得通红。多么可爱。”

Chris早就不记得那些了。就算记得……他也只会觉得过去的自己愚不可及，然后彻底遗忘那个自己。

他任由alpha的气息引出omega躯体内时刻等待着被引诱出来的那些性欲冲走自己脑海里存在的一切。

Chris在Zach亲吻过他尾骨的时候将两腿分开，方便男人继续接下去的动作。这个动作……Chris期望今天的这个场合下这不是错误的答案。蓝色的眼睛看向镜子上十指周边的镜面出现的白色雾气。

他该擦镜子了，他呆愣地想着。

“乖孩子。”Zach沙哑的声音和满足的低笑声让Chris明白到那是“正确答案”。“不要动哦，Chris。”

内裤和睡裤的松紧带在被Zach的双手脱下时蹭过了Chris半勃的性器，他慢慢开始急促起来的呼吸在那一瞬而过的快感下突然被打断了原有的节奏，他清楚地看到自己的呼吸在干净无尘的镜面上留下一团白色的雾气。

“都湿了……”Alpha左手的手指抚摸过Chris溢出粘液的顶端，“还有这里……你那么想要我的老二吗，它在可爱地收缩着……”

“是，是的……Zach，我想要你的老二——”Chris说出口的最后一个词时声音突然变得尖锐起来——男人的中指就这样粗鲁地进入了满是蜜液的甬道。

“Chris……真可惜你看不到自己的这里，里面是那么湿那么热……”

Chris听着他的丈夫压抑着欲望说出的低哑话语，闭上了眼角发热的双眼。从下腹传来一阵一阵甜蜜的刺痛——光是Alpha灵巧的中指是不够的，chris作为omega需要更大更粗的Alpha的性器来满足omega被点燃的欲火。

“Zach……请你进来……”chris蜷缩起冷的发疼的十指，将额头贴上镜中自己的额头，“请操我，好吗？”

“你总是如此有礼，Chris……不说‘请’我也会满足你的。”

镜子上留有Chris十个手指的指纹——Zach的手指温柔地掰开他的臀瓣缓缓将阴茎刺入湿润的甬道时Chris模糊地想着。

Chris闭着眼睛将自己发热的脸颊贴上手指在镜面上留下指纹的位置。

“Chris？”

Chris睁开眼睛，看向身前弯下腰身，小心在他耳边将他唤醒的叔叔。他才意识到自己似乎躺在了阿姨的腿上不小心睡着了——他立刻意识到自己应该马上爬起身，离开叔叔的妻子——

男人笑着没有阻止Chris的举动，他静静看着Chris像是逃跑一样地爬起身，让出了Omega身边的位置。

“Chris，你的阿姨怀孕以后就变得很嗜睡。”Chris的叔叔笑着坐到了再一次闭上眼睛陷入熟睡着的Omega身边。

Chris站在茶几边，才五岁的他不太明白此刻站在这个客厅里自己所感觉到困难的呼吸是怎么回事，他只能小心地向后挪了挪脚步。

Chris的叔叔完全不在意Chris，他只是伸出手，再一次用自己的食指蹭过微微颤抖的珍珠。“在这个肚子里……孕育着我和Kitty的生命。”男人幸福地叹息出声，“多么美妙……”

Chris看着他的叔叔伸手抚摸着白色裙子覆盖着的圆圆的硬硬的肚子，温柔地就好像雕刻家在爱抚自己的艺术品那样，“这样Kitty就不会离开我了。”

Chris将双手按在自己的胸口，开始大口喘气。

他需要空气。

更多的空气。

他要……离开这里，离开阿姨和叔叔。

Chris再一次退后了一步。

“多么……美妙。”Chris看着他的叔叔俯下身，亲吻了白色裙子覆盖着的圆弧形，“我和Kitty的孩子。”

Chris看到那两颗漂亮的珍珠在光亮的照耀下轻微颤抖，然后缓缓张开——漂亮的褐色眼睛空洞地注视着前方，然后眯了起来。

Omega弯起嘴角，露出一个温和的微笑。

“唔——”性器磨蹭着Chris自从孕后更加敏感的甬道内部，就着湿滑的液体缓慢而温柔地顶到了深处。“是的……Zach……是的……”Chris无法抑制顺着嘴角溢出的唾液，他只能狼狈地将脸蛋贴着冰冷的镜子，让自己邋遢地接受着丈夫的操弄。

“嗯——我真想粗鲁地上你，Chris……”Zach湿热的舌尖舔上Chris的后颈，舔过他曾经将自己的所有权印在其上的位置，“但是不行……我会伤到我们的孩子。”

这个圆圆的硬硬的肚子里，孕育着他们两人的孩子。

Alpha的手指再一次抚摸过Omega鼓起的肚子。

“嗯——Zach，是的，Zach——”

Chris低喃着那些正确答案，他等待着Alpha赐予他最美妙的那一刻，赐予他的躯体活到此刻渴求的唯一事物——

“我爱你……Chris——”Zach右手抚摸上Chris的下巴，他转过Chris的脸，亲吻上Chris不断只重复着两句话的嘴唇。

Chris被动地接受着Alpha的唾液和传递过来的呼吸，还有身体里温柔进出着的阴茎。他睁开蓝色的眼睛，空洞地注视着面前Alpha在两人的深吻中陶醉的表情。他接受了Alpha缠绕上来的舌尖，接受了Alpha传递来的唾液，接受了Alpha射入他体内的精液，还有那句不断在他耳边低喃的爱语。

“我爱你……我爱你，Chris……”

这个时候的正确答案是什么？Omega在性爱的间隙中驱动起不多的脑浆，在Alpha的气息中寻找着自己应该开口做出的回应。。

Chris将自己的右手覆盖在Zach按在他腹部上的左手，轻声在接吻的间隙中用沙哑的嗓音回应，“我也爱你，Zach……我爱你。”

“噢……我的Chris……”

Chris看着Zach开心地眯起了漂亮的褐色眼睛，然后再一次热情亲吻着Chris红肿的粉嫩嘴唇。

Omega的蓝色眼睛注视着拥有他的Alpha。接着Omega弯起嘴角，露出一个温柔的笑容。

“Daddy——”

Chris缓缓抬起头，将手中自己已经看了两个小时却根本没有看进眼中的书本放在了一边，将自己所有的注意力都放置在了椅子边上的矮桌上。

他站起身，缓缓走到传来呼唤声的婴儿床前。

躺在蓝色床单上的小小男孩眨巴着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，伸出了自己圆滚滚的双手做出了渴求拥抱的姿势。

“嗯，好的。”Chris弯起嘴角，顺从地接受了孩子的需求。他用右手温柔地梳理了一下男孩软软的深色发丝，然后将其抱到自己的怀中。“是觉得寂寞了吗？那么，我来念书？”

“Daddy……Daddy——”孩子的呼唤声慢慢带上了哭腔。

Chris坐回了前面用来看书的沙发椅上，他注视着孩子渐渐皱起的脸蛋恍惚了片刻。那个瞬间他感觉到自己的大脑一片空白，什么都无法思考。

“……嗯，是的……”

这是正确答案。

孩子皱起脸蛋想要哭泣的样子让Chris几乎快要想起什么。或许他也曾哭泣过，也这样皱着脸蛋，对着他的丈夫要求过什么。

不，一切都很好，Omega没有做过任何他不想做的事情。

Alpha说他希望Omega毕业后不要找工作，Omega非常愿意这么做。Alpha希望Omega能够专心孕育两人的孩子，Omega非常愿意这么做。

一切都很好，这是正确的答案。

Chris低下头，熟练地敞开自己的衬衫，撩起贴身的短袖衬衫，将孩子的嘴巴贴近了自己微涨的乳尖。

Chris在喂乳的时候轻声哼唱着这个孩子喜爱的歌曲。孩子满足的吮吸声让Omega意识到，这是正确的答案。

“有时候我会嫉妒我们的宝贝。”

Chris低下头，看向半蹲在自己两腿间的Zach——他的丈夫。“为什么？”他微笑着开口询问。

“因为他喝奶的时候你才愿意唱歌，我都没怎么听过你唱歌。”Zach笑着脱下Chris的上衣，右手的手指温柔地抚摸起Chris左边的腰侧，就像是某种安抚地抚摸。

Omega不需要安抚，但也不需要拒绝和抵抗Alpha想做的一切。

所以Chris同意了Zach希望他坐在沙发椅上喂Zach……像他们的孩子享受到的那样，享用Chris的喂乳。

与孩子用牙床去啃咬乳尖的钝痛不同，Zach是温柔地用牙齿磨蹭过微涨的软肉和乳尖，留下的只有近似于快感的尖锐却又舒适的刺痛感。

Zach褐色的眼睛抬起看了看Chris，里面写满了满足的笑意，然后他张开嘴巴，将乳尖和周边的软肉一同含入了口中。

“唔——”

Chris感觉到了羞耻。这与孩子的喂乳完全不同，孩子的无知让Chris感觉不到这一行为的可耻，但成年男人完全不同——

Zach发出的吮吸声让Chris想要闭上双眼逃避眼睛所看到的一切。

——但那不是正确的答案。

Omega在心中对自己轻声说着。

Alpha并不喜欢他的不顺从。

Chris眨了眨自己蓝色的眼睛，忍着眼角的热意和耳垂传来的热度，他伸出右手抚摸上Zach的脑袋。“……他在喝奶的时候，我会……摸他的脑袋，这样你还嫉妒吗？”

Chris的手指抚摸过那软软的黑色发丝。手感与那孩子相差无几，不，或许大有区别——Chris发现自己的手指似乎并不记得这点，或许是因为他没有花心思去记住。

他还在疑惑中恍惚的时候Zach抬起了脑袋。

“Zach？”Chris疑惑地眨了眨蓝色的双眼。仅仅只喝了两口就满足——这是Alpha从未有过的，他经常会享用至少……十分钟以上？或许更久？然后他就会在Chris给孩子喂乳时使用的沙发椅上操Chris，直到将Alpha的体液射入Omega的体内。

今天却……不同。

Alpha舔去嘴角白色的液体，然后像是在等待什么一样沉默地注视着Chris。

“……Zach？”

他是否说出了错误的答案？Omega在心中询问自己。

“……是什么时候开始，你变得总是这样顺从了，Chris？”Zach伸手抚摸上Chris的脸颊，“我们以前还在上大学的时候……我喜欢这样摸你的脸，因为我喜欢这样做。……你也会这样摸我的脸。”

Omega早就想不起那个愚不可及的自己了。

“你说，既然我对你那么做了，你也要对我这么做——因为我们是平等的。”

Omega眯起眼睛，露出温柔的微笑。

他伸出自己的双手，捧起了Alpha的脸颊，亲吻上仍残留着白色液体的唇瓣。Omega握住Alpha的右手，将其按在仍然胀痛期待着更多啃噬的乳尖上。他重重地将Alpha的掌心蹭过自己的乳尖，在两人深吻的间隙中发出一声低吟。

Zach——Alpha发出一声低吼，他像是侵略般地伸手将Chris禁锢在自己的怀中，手指重重地揉捏上Omega的胸部。

Omega弯起嘴角，眯起了蓝色的眼睛，在Alpha将阴茎插入湿润的甬道时露出了温柔的微笑。


End file.
